LIAR
by Maria Penn
Summary: Draco não consegue entender como é que conseguiu perder a compostura e agredir alguém que não era Harry Potter. DxH SLASH EM ANDAMENTO


Essa é a minha primeira capitulada postada, e espero que gostem! :) Eu mesma a beto, eu mesma escrevo e tal. Créditos à minha queridíssima J.K. Rowling, é claro, por criar os melhores personagens que já conheci.

Ah! Esqueça tudo do Sexto e Sétimo livro, tá? Essa fic se passa no sexto ano, mais ou menos.

E se não gosta de homens se pegando, nem tente ler. Não tem muita pegação, mas não é divertido se você pensa que o mundo é todo preto e branco, e que todos os homens são héteros.

Obrigada desde já! :)

* * *

**Liar (I Never Said It Was Easy)  
Mentiroso (Eu Nunca Disse Que Era Fácil)  
**Por Maria Penn

* * *

**Lying is the worst and easier thing to do****. Even more to yourself.  
**_Mentir é a pior e mais fácil coisa a se fazer. Ainda mais para si mesmo._

Eles estavam sempre errados, percebeu o garoto. Estavam sempre equivocados ao pensar que rir pela desgraça dos Grifinórios era algo normal, sadio. E mais errados ainda por pensarem que algo ruim nunca aconteceria com eles. Afinal, Sonserinos eram bons demais para isso. E rir era legal, não era? Era bom. Mas percebeu, enfim, que só era algo legal quando Snape fazia Potter se sentir como escória, por que agora era ele que sofria os insultos. Era ele aquele a ter uma Detenção, era ele que havia feito a coisa mais impensada que um Malfoy, algum dia, poderia fazer.

E não havia nada que pudesse reparar o erro cometido. Estava feito, e estava acabado. Ele estava acabado. Lucius Malfoy não era alguém que perdoaria um comportamento tão cheio de obsessão e futilidade. Havia perdido a compostura, por Merlin! Como se deixou abalar? Havia sido criado para suportar até os piores interrogatórios dos Sangues Ruins que trabalhavam no Ministério. Como conseguiu se perturbar com uma provocação tão estúpida?

"Você sabe que é só mais um na cama do Potter, não sabe Draco?" Draco nunca odiou tanto Theodore Nott.

O que era para ser um segredo foi revelado por culpa de uma briga entre candidatos ao topo da linha de famílias tradicionais. Tudo para continuarem acima dos seguidores das tradições bruxas e idealismos do Lorde das Trevas. Tudo para continuarem comandando a casa de maior prestígio – entre eles, pelo menos – de Hogwarts. Sua tão amada Sonserina.

E Nott parecia ser bom o suficiente para descobrir seu segredo sujo, que ninguém jamais deveria sequer cogitar existir, e ainda o usar contra o colega de Casa.

Depois daquilo, seu status na Casa havia sido destruído. Crabbe e Goyle permaneciam ao seu lado por medo, apenas. Pansy tentava sugar dele todas as informações possíveis, tentando entender por que não havia sido boa o suficiente para o Malfoy. E tudo o que Draco pode pensar, nos dois dias em que evitou o Potter, foi a saudade que sentia. Dos toques sincronizados. Da textura dos lábios do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. Do modo como o moreno sempre queria comandar os movimentos que dariam, mesmo que isso resultasse em brigas entre eles. E saudade, também, de como as brigas eram facilmente esquecidas apenas por ansiarem o contraste dos cabelos compridos de cores opostas juntos, se misturando ao que ambos dormiam na mesma cama.

E quando Nott voltou a fazer piadas de mau gosto sobre o mesmo assunto incessante, três dias depois de sua descoberta, foi quando Draco se descontrolou.

"Parece que Potter resolveu parar de correr atrás de você, e agora leva a mais nova dos Weasleys para 'treinar Quadribol'."

Quando começaram a se encontrar, havia sido por acaso. Ambos haviam tido a brilhante idéia de treinarem Quadribol sozinhos, manobras e exercícios básicos na vassoura, o que havia resultado em um encontro inesperado. Acabaram jogando juntos aquele dia. E no dia seguinte. E no outro. E então, depois de uma semana de encontro incessantes, eles perceberam que havia algo diferente ali. Por que eles conseguiam passar ¾ do tempo livre, que seria usado para o Quadribol, conversados amigável e empolgadamente, então algo estava bem errado ali.

A primeira vez que se beijaram aconteceu por culpa de uma provocação de Malfoy, que duvidava que Harry houvesse beijado mesmo Cho Chang. Por que era óbvio, Harry Potter era descente demais para beijar uma garota que ainda sofria pelo ex-namorado morto. Mas quando Harry se inclinou, tocando seus lábios vermelhos nos opacos e finos de Malfoy, o loiro teve certeza que aquele não era o primeiro beijo do Grifinório. E se fosse, mal podia esperar pelo segundo, que veio, eventualmente, no dia seguinte. E o terceiro, quarto, quinto, até que já haviam perdido a conta, e os beijos já eram difíceis de serem parados, e as mãos já corriam com mais confiança e mais liberdade. Quando perceberam, um mês desde os encontros já havia se passado, e eles agora até já se moviam juntos dentro da Sala Precisa – o refúgio deles.

E pensar que tudo isso não havia significado nada para o Potter, apenas lhe dava ódio. Mas era diferente de quando não se entendiam, agora era algo como... Decepção. Será que sofria de amor não correspondido? Como podia um Malfoy se apaixonar por um Potter? Parecia simples: a única coisa que, aparentemente, Draco queria, ele não podia ter. As coisas que seu pai lhe davam pareciam sem valor algum agora. E desde quando ele e Potter tinham algo valioso? Quando é que haviam se tornado tão preciosos um para o outro? Não se lembrava de ter se apaixonado.

Quando azarou Nott, não pensou nas conseqüências. Não pensou que, lhe lançando um _Levicorpus, _estaria fazendo exatamente o que o outro queria. Ao o azarar, faria com que ele mesmo levasse a culpa, e Theodore poderia lhe fazer danos sérios alegando legítima defesa, não é? Havia caído na armadilha do garoto. E ao sentir seu braço ferver, percebeu que estava sendo atingido por algum feitiço que ele não sabia como repelir. O braço continuava a queimar, e só percebeu o quanto havia sido afetado, quando gritou _Aguamenti_ sem nem saber que conhecia tal encantamento. Ignorou a dor, ignorou a varinha em sua mão, e deixou Nott cair no chão. E então, se jogou em cima dele, o socando a face, com raiva, com frustração, confuso por todos os sentimentos que o habitavam. Confuso por sentir coisas que ele não sabia que sequer existiam. Só parou de machucar o outro quando seu braço simplesmente parou de responder a seus comandos, e ele sentiu a situação inverter. De repente, era Nott que o batia. Ele esmagava suas costelas com chutes, e logo depois se pôs a socar o rosto de Draco.

Uma dormência começava a atingi-lo. Por que é que ninguém tentava pará-los? Por que todos continuavam a observar e nada fazer? Queria que Potter estivesse ali. Ele saberia o que fazer. Ele não deixaria Nott o machucar. Não deixaria, certo? Talvez deixasse. Talvez até ficasse rindo do loiro. Ele provavelmente não se importaria. Nem mesmo sendo o motivo disso tudo, ele talvez não desse a mínima. Por que na verdade, Draco não significava nada para ele. Eles não eram nada além de dois garotos que ansiavam por carinho e afeto, que acabaram se iludindo na presença um do outro, que acabaram se apaixonando...

Potter gritou de raiva, pouco antes de se jogar em cima de Nott, começando então a socá-lo ele próprio. E quando o garoto parecia já não agüentar manter os olhos abertos, ele o soltou. Voltou-se para Draco, as mãos em seu rosto ensangüentado.

"Por que essa cara, Potter?" seus lábios se encontraram, num simples toque. Apenas algo para lhe mostrar que ele ainda estava ali... Que ele não iria embora tão cedo. As sobrancelhas do Grifinório estavam contraídas, mostrando uma preocupação que ele achou que não existisse. Ou que, talvez, queria que não existisse. "Eu devo estar horrível."

"Nunca." E Malfoy não conseguiu evitar um sorriso doloroso. Não conseguiu evitar fechar os olhos e se entregar a sonolência... Precisava descansar.

* * *

E é isso! Próximo capítulo essa semana ainda, provavelmente. Deixem reviews, sim? :)


End file.
